Cookies are yummy
by DumblesWhore
Summary: Ugh, what happens when Emmett bakes cookies? Emmett has just given Bella cookies... Warning slighty OOC


EPOV

She was sat there…In the corner…Giggling like some fricking mad scientist who was about to take over the world using a massive green swirly portal and a pineapple. This was amazing; it was going to be so much fun. Well after Eddiekins kills me, or before, maybe before, I don't quite know yet. The magical pixie hasn't told me. Ooooooo, the lepricons are going to kidnap me then push me down a twisty staircase into a great bucket of gold. You may think that is fun, but the gold is made out of poopie filled bananas that attack you when you have your back to them.

"OMFGZ I WANT TO RAPE A BUNNY RABBIT" Bella blurted out whilst running into a wall, "I swear that wasn't there before" Me and Jasper erupted in laughter as she sat there with her arms crossed. I mean seriously raping rabbits? If you were going to rape something then it should be a bear, not a flipping rabbit. Hmmm… I wonder if Viagra works on vampires...

"OMGZ" she shouted whilst running into Alice's wardrobe. She was in there a while, I wonder what she was up too. Maybe suffocating on thin air, or she might of tripped over and got stuck in there. Then all of a sudden Alice came running into the house...

"Isabella Marie..." She shouted but was interrupted by Bella.

"THERES NO TOILET ROLL IN HERE" Bella shouted. Oh, poopie, Bella had gone in Alice's wardrobe.

I swear that I could see Alice turning red as she stood there with an evil, demented angry / scary face. I probably should go get some Viagra for Jasper from Fifi, the pigeon. Well maybe his names Faeces, I can't remember, last time I saw him he was a girl. Well a girl with a penis.

Ugh...now I'm in the mood. I grabbed Rosalie kicking Bella at of Alice's wardrobe. Ugh there seriously was a big pile of dung in here...

Well now that it had been toileted in, there's no reason why me and Rosalie can't have fun in here... Rosalie quickly stripped then got into her police outfit with the whip and chains. Ooooo this was going to be fun. I left off a quiet growl, but before anything else could happen Alice flew in, well more like did a dive on to Rosalie and started to roll around the floor fighting.

"Seriously Alice" I shouted, "If you seriously wanted to join in then you should of asked" jokingly laughed said, but I probably shouldn't of. Alice got off Rosalie and gave me an evil stair.

CRASH...

Erm... what was that... I ran downstairs and found Bella...

JPOV

IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD. Well after Edward finds out, well he probably already knows and is on his way back. I wonder if Bella is ok. Hopefully Alice hasn't got too mad at her.

"OMGZ STOP ATTACKING ME STAIRS, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU APART FROM TRIP OVER YOU" Bella screamed as she came bouncing down the stairs, I mean litterly, it was like she was on a bouncy castle.

"OMGZ AGAIN AGAIN" she screamed, yet again, "WHERE IS THAT BUNNY RABBIT" she ran, this time running into the door, "OPEN DOOR OR I WILL KILL YOU". It didn't open. She then opened the door and went to the garage. She was gone for about a minute.

She finally came back with five cans of paint, one green, one blue, one orange, one pink and one yellow and stuck to her head was a bottle of glue with a glue gun attached. I can't beilive she actually was able to carry it all through without tripping over one single thing, it was amazing.

BPOV

Ladedadedadeda. Omgz the door was so not opening. It was evil. EVIL I TELL YOU. It was going to be taught a lesson. THE EVIL PIXIES TOLD ME TO DO IT, WHEN I WAS VISITING THE LEPRICORNS ON VACATION. They are real...everyone says it was a dream...I say it was real. I opened door and skipped towards the garage, you know that big room with cars in it, its weird xD. I went to get a screwdrive and some nails, and skipped back with some cans full of them, and stuck the screwdriver to my head. It was weird, it stuck by its self. I then skipped back carrying everything whilst humming the teletubies theme tune, I could see Jasper stand there in amazment.

"OK DOOR YOU HAVE ONCE CHANCE TO OPEN BEFORE YOU DIE" I screamed, OMGZ SCREAMING IS SO FUN, OMGZ TALKING IN CAPS IS SO FUN ASWELL. Hmmmm..... IT DIDNT OPEN. That evil back stabbing door.

I then ran at the door, tripping over, well tripping over nothing...

JPOV

She ran towards the door whilst singing, DIE MOTHERTRUCKER DIE MOTHER TRUCKER DIE. It was scary. Then she tripped over nothing and went straight through the door, getting stuck, whilst the paint cans exploded and so did the glue. Ooooooo Edwards wasn't going to be happy. She then jumped up...

"OMGZ THE DOOR OPENED" she screamed whist hugging the door that was now around her.

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie ran downstairs with shocked lucks, then Carlisle, Esme and Edward walked through the door with a look of anger, disapoitment and shock on there faces.

"OMGZ SURPRISE IM A UNICORN FROM MAGIC ISLAND ON BUNNEY WORLD, ITS ON THE LEPICORNS HEAD" Bella screamed as she ran into a wall, "Seriously when did that wall get there"...

**a/n - i am now writing twenty two words so that it will become over a thousand words, ohhhh please review, please, please, Emmett and also discalimer - i do not own twilight =[ and the twenty words, twenty two words opps is up xD hehe**


End file.
